Rescue Heroes: Meteor Madness
''' Rescue Heroes: Meteor Madness '''is a Rescue Heroes PC game. Plot Meteor showers have caused havoc all over the world: Starting wild fires in the Australian Outback, causing an avalanche in the alps, causing a tidal wave to flood Seaside Movie Studios and causing a rock slide to trap mountain climbers on the cliffs. The Rescue Heroes must rescue all the people and animals that are in trouble in the disasters caused by the meteor showers. Missions There are four missions that need to be accomplished. A map shows four trouble spots where each emergency is, and the player could choose each mission in any order. Outback Nature Preserve Billy Blazes must quickly put out the wild fires in the Australian Outback. First Billy has to drive to the trouble zone on the ATV. While driving there, the ATV will sometimes get stuck in ditches. The player then has to use the ATV's tow cable by hooking it onto something strong so the ATV could get towed out and could continue going. After Billy makes it to the trouble zone, he must put all the wild fires out and rescue the trapped animals. After all the fires are put out, the player must collect each trapped animal and put it ito Ariel Flyer's animal basket. But the fires could start flaming up again before they could all get rescued. The player must keep putting out each fire and rescue each animal untill there all rescued. Al Pine Slopes Al Pine and Wildchill must rescue all the skiers that were burried in the avalanche the meteor shower caused. Al must snowboard down each slope to find each trapped skier. At the bottom of each slope, Windchill will show Al the way to each trapped person. To rescue each trapped person, Al must break all the snow and ice chunks to free the trapped person. The player must keep snowboarding Al down each slope and breaking through each pile of snow and ice chunks till everyone is rescued. Seaside Movie Studios Gil Gripper and Nemo must rescue all the people that are drowning in the flood that was caused by the tidal wave the meteor shower caused. Gil must drive his jet ski around the studio. Whenever he sees Nemo in one of the sound stages, he'll have to drive into it and rescue all the drowning people in that sound stage. In each sound stage, Gil will have to launch rescue buoys to each drowning person, but the player will have to aim carefully as objects are floating by. When each drowning person has grabed onto a rescue buoy, Nemo will bring them to safety. The player will have to keeping searching for and rescue each drowning person until everyone is rescued. Clondike Canyon Rocky Canyon must rescue mountain climbers that were trapped on the cliffs by a rock slide the meteor shower caused. Rocky must climb on rock walls on the cliffs and must watch out for mountain goats, vultures and falling rocks along the way. Whenever Rocky finds a trapped person, he must climb over to the person. Rocky then gives the person a harnise to put on and Jake Justice comes in the helicopter to lower a cable down, then the trapped person gets raised up into the helicopter to safety. The player must keep climbing around the rock walls searching for and rescue each trapped person until everyone is rescued. Characters *Billy Blazes *Rocky Canyon *Jake Justice *Ariel Flyer *Gil Gripper *Al Pine *Windchill *Nemo Gallery Rescue Heroes Meteor Madness Driving the ATV to the trouble zone.jpg Rescue Heroes Meteor Madness Fire Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Meteor Madness Avalanche Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Meteor Madness Flood Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Meteor Madness Rock Climbing Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Meteor Madness Trouble Spot Map.jpg Category:Video Games